Pregnacy & Babies
by faerieXpenguin
Summary: i know the title's stupid...bear with me...basically, its just what would happen if the gang had kids...plz r&r...i'll give you cookies...chapter 8 up...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing. except the plot. obviously. it doesn't seem good enough for jk rowling to write it. does it? don't lie to me.

Chapter 1

This chapter is just to help you figure out the couples and stuff like that.

Bill Weasly + Fleur Decleur(hoped i spelled it right)

Charlie Weasly + Chelsea Lovegood

Fred Weasly + Angelina Johnson

George Weasly + Alicia Spinnet

Ron Weasly + Hermione Granger

Harry Potter + Ginny Weasly

Neville Longbottom + Luna Lovegood

Tonks + Lupin

Just to clear things Luna and Chelsea are sisters if you haven't already figured it out. That means that all the Weaslys, Harry, and Neville are related to the Lovegoods. See now everyone's related. Pretty smart, eh? They're one big happy family. Also Percy is married to Penelope Clearwater, but being the right foul git he is, or in the terms of and American, such as myself, he's a stupid, idotic, stupid #$#&$&#! anyway where was I? Oh. Yes. The faimly never hears from him again except for the occasional note from Penelope saying that she's very close to getting Percy to come for the holidays, otherwise she comes with her children alone for the holidays.


	2. Baby Surprises

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Baby surprises

Luna, Hermione, and Ginny waited in the waiting room awaiting their results. They suddenly looked around at the sound of the opening door. They heard the name:_Mosely,Sara._ and then turned back around disappointed by this.

"That's a pretty name."Hermione said thoughtfully."I think if I have a girl I'll name her that."

"I prefer mystical names. You know like names you don't hear that often."Luna said dreamily,as usual."Like...I don't know...

Misty or Opal...Yes I know Opal doesn't sound like a name but I like it."

"I think I like the names Kaleb or Terra."Ginny said."They're such wonderful names."

The door opened again, but this time they didn't turn around. They'd been waiting for hours and hours for the results. They had finally grown tired of turning around in their seat and decided it was useless to turn around, but this time they heard there names being called:_Potter,Ginnivera, Weasley,Hermione, and Lune Longbottom._

Surprised by hearing their names they all got up and went through the door that the healer was gesturing at.

"Thank you."Each girl said as she passed.

They entered a room in which there sat 3 very comfy chairs in which they sat. In front of the chairs stood a desk and behind the desk sat a chair in which sat a healer whose folded hands sat upon 3 folders marked with each girl's name.

"Hello my name is Dr. Jan Bane. I presume that you want to find out your results. Well, who shall we start with...how about Mrs.Longbottom, here."said the healer.

"Ok."said Luna.

"Would you like to guess?"The healer asked.

"Uhhh...sure...is it a girl?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta! What do you mean sorta? It either is or isn't.

"Well, you see your having twins."

"Oh! That's wonderful!"

"Who goes next?How about you Mrs.Weasly? Would you like to guess?"

"No."Hermione said.

"Ok. Well...um...you're having twins,too."

"Oh! That's great!"

"Now that leaves you Mrs. Potter. I assume you will not want to guess?"

"No. Well, actually, I don't care to much. Whatever you perfer..."Ginny said nervously.

"Well, your having triplets."

"Oh my. That's truly...This is fantastic!"Ginny yelled.

"Well, now that everything has been said, if you have any questions..."the healer began.

"Ummm...Well actually...If you could possibly tell us the gender of the children..."Luna said.

"Aww...Yes, I knew I was forgetting something. Yes, Mrs. Longbottom you will be having two girls...Mrs. Weasley, a boy and a girl...and Mrs. Potter, a boy and two girls."

And with that they left with millions of names and plans filling their heads.

wut did u think?r&r...plz...i'll give u a cookie...


	3. Reactions

Disclaimer:I own nothing that's harry potter related except for this plot.

AllHailCheesecake:Thanx for reviewing!

the answer is 42:Thanxs for reviewing!you don't get a cookie yet.sorry.

HPluva90:that wasn't a review. you don't get a cookie.

dracoharrystalker:i might have forgotten to write this chapter. thanx for reminding me!

Zippy-Wings:Thanx for reviewing!

Chapter 3:Reactions

The girls arrived at the burrow to tell everyone the they were having twins or in Ginny's case triplets.

"Where are the guys?"Hermione asked looking around for there brooms which they'd ridden to work instead of apparating.

"Yeah, they should of been here ten minutes ago." Luna said.

They had been waiting at the burrow for hours.

They decided to go back in the house and if the guys didn't come back in ten minutes they'd tell Mrs. Weasley, who looked like she pass out soon if they didn't tell her soon. But to the relief the guys had just put the brooms in the closet when the girls had ome back in the house.

"Well?"Luna asked.

"Well what?"Neville replied.

"Where have you been?"Luna snapped.

"At work. You know it takes longer to get home by broom."Neville snapped back.

"Excuse me, but if you have forgot..."but she was cut off by Ginny.

"Stop bickering you two. Have you forgotten what we were going to say?"Ginny snapped at both Luna and Neville.

"That's what I was going to tell..."But Luna was cut off by Ginny yet again.

"Look you two my mum will pass out if we don't talk soon!"Ginny yelled.

"Fine"muttered Neville and Luna.

"Alright then."Ginny started then said quickly:"You go first 'Mione."

"What!"Hermione yelled."Why me? Why not you?"

"Cause I called it."

"When?"

"Just now. Dibbs!"

"Fine. Ron. We're having twins. A girl and a boy."

"That's great!"Ron yelled.

"Now I'll go."Luna said eagerly."Neville. We're having twins too. Except we're having two girls."

"That's wonderful."Neville said.

"Now it's my turn."Ginny said nervously."Umm...Well...Harry...mum...We're having...um...two girls..."

"That's great Ginny! Isn't it weird that you're all having twins."Harry interupted.

"Yeah...it's gets weirder though."

"What do you mean Ginny?"Mrs. Weasley had finally spoken after hugging both Hermione and Luna.

"We're having two girls and a boy. We're having triplets."Ginny finished nervously.

"Oh."Harry said before falling from his seat onto the floor.

"It's great isn't it Harry."Ginny said.

"Look at the colors."He said sounding high.

"HARRY! Stop it or else I'll hex you."Ginny said hoping he was just acting like this.

But he wasn't and she could tell. Usually when she threatened him with boogey bat hex (or whatever its called. I can't remember)he would stop what he was doing. But this time he didn't. They waited five minutes before Ginny got even more frustrated each minute that Hermione got Ginny a large bucket full of ice water for her to pour on Harry face. Once that was done. Ginny started crying.

"Oh come on. Mood swings aren't supposed to happen forat least another month."Harry said.

_Maybe since she's got three babies everything will come earlier._Harry thought.Shit._If that's true then it'll be like she's been pregnant for 12 months.Aw, crap._

i know its stupid and short but oh well.shrugs anyway! ta ta for now!


	4. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer:I'm not Jk Rowling!So stop asking!

Chapter 4:Sleepless nights

The girls are four months pregnant...only five left to go!

12:00 midnight

"Harry!"Ginny yelled from the bed.

"Yes, dear!"Harry yelled back.

"Did you get the sardines and pudding? I think the jello I made ealier is reading for them!"

"Yes, I got them."Harry said. Then he muttered to himself:"Does she never sleep anymore."

"What was that."

"Nothing, dear!"Harry yelled and then muttering to himself again said:And now she got super sensery hearing."

"Neville,darling!"Luna yelled from her seat on the couch."Have you finished making the coffee?"

"Almost,sweetie. I have to finish cutting the onions."Neville said.Shortly after he muttered:"I thought she hated onions. Now all of a sudden she likes them and I have to run down to the store and buy her some."

Hermione was sitting on her favorite rocking chair reading _Magical Birth VS. Muggle Birth _while eating choclate-covered pickles and sardines and dipping them in vanilla choclate swirl ice-cream and yelling at Ron that she wanted some salsa to put on her ice-cream. Ron was so afraid of her at this point that he didn't dare to mutter.

This went on for weeks and it didn't happen only at midnight but at all times of the day. The guys even had a bull session. But Mrs. Weasly, being the compassionate woman she is, told them to shut up and that the girls were sleeping less then them and that holding twins and triplets in there stomachs was much more painful than just one.

thanxs for reading! sorry its so short! hope you liked it! plz r&r...


	5. Names!

Disclaimer:What do you think I'm gonna say?

Chapter 5:Names!

Everyone was sitting around the table. Mrs. Weasley had brought into the kitchen a stack of paper and quills.

"Alright. Which shall we start with first names or middle names?"Mr. Weasley asked as his wife took a seat next to him.

"First names first?"Ginny asked.

"Ok."everyone agreed.

"So. Start shouting names!"Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"How about Misty?"Luna asked.

"Or Kaleb."suggested Harry.

"Or Terra."said Ginny.

"Or Opal."suggested Neville.

"Marie."

"Jade."

"Joe."

"Jennifer."

"Jesse."

"Karie."

"Kurt."

"Marideth."

"Sara's a pretty name."Hermione said.

"I like Daren."Ron blurted out.

"Jenna's cool."Harry said.

Then names were shouted all over the place from Ally to Zoe. It was incredible. By the end of the day though they had chosen the names. They're...

Sorry guys. Didn't want to spoil the surprise. You won't find out 'till there birth. That's not for at least two more chapters.


	6. Cravings and sickness

Disclaimer:the usual...

Chapter 6:Cravings and sickness

The girls are 6 months pregnant...only 3 more to go!

The gang was at the Burrow. Everyone had just began eating a delicious meal made by none other than Mrs. Weasly.

"Who wants more mash potatoes?"Mr.Weasley asked.

"Me!" Ginny said.

"Here you go."Mr. Weasley said passing her the bowl.

"Thanks."Ginny said after conjuring some pickles.

"Ginny, dear, you didn't have to conjur anything. We have a big jar of pickles in the kitchen."Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes. That's true but these are sweet pickles and you guys have sour. It's a craving."Ginny replied.

"Oh...Ginny, dear, why are you cutting that pickle into tiny itty bitty peices?"Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"So there aren't any chunks in the potatoes."

"Ok..."Mrs. Weasley said.

10 minutes passed and everyone was almost finished.

"Excuse me."said Hermione as she ran from the room clutching her large stomach.

6 minutes pass by.

"Ron,"Mrs. Weasly said,"I think you should go check in on Hermione."

"Ok." Ron said.

4 minutes pass by and Ron and Hermione come out of the bathroom.

"Is she ok?"Ginny asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think so. Just alot of throw up."

"How're you feeling, Hermione?"Luna asked.

"I'm ok." she said sitting down.

"Hey, mum, dad. I, uh, was wondering if we could stay the night? I don't know anything that might stop the vomitting for a while."Ron said.

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll go get are stuff from the house."

_pop_

"Hey, you know what would go could with this?"Luna asked gesturing at the huge bowl of mash potatoes and pickles that she and Ginny were now sharing.

"What?"Ginny asked.

"Peanut butter!"

"Huh! That sounds awsome. I'll go get some."Ginny said returning 5 minutes later with a jar of peanut butter.

"Alright."Luna said."Let's try it."

"Oh my god. This is awsome."Ginny said and recieving a look of disgust from Harry and Neville.

_pop_

"Alright I got our stuff...Where's 'Mione?"Ron asked.

"I sent her upstairs to rest."

"Oh...ok."

What did ya think! plz review.


	7. Baby 1 &baby 2

Disclaimer:whatever...

Chapter 7:baby 1 and baby 2

the girls are 9months pregnant...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright, alright. We'll be their in 5 minutes. Tops."Ginny hung up the phone.

"What's up?"Ron asked.

"Luna's water broke and Neville's fainted!"

"So does he want us their?"Ron asked.

"No. He just called to say everything's just peachy. Of course he did you prat! Hermione. I feel so sorry for you."

Harry goes to tell Mrs. Weasly what's happened and then they apparate to St. Mungo's waiting room.

55 minutes pass by since they got there.

"I wonder how long it'll take?"Harry asked.

"Who knows."Hermione replied.

20 minutes pass by when Neville steps into the waiting room.

He sits downn in a chair with a sort of odd grin on his face. they wait five minutes until Mrs. Weasley says,"Well?"

"Huh?" Neville says.

"Is it a boy and a girl? Or is it two girls or is it two boys?"Hermione asked.

"It's..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

you'll find out in the very last chapter...


	8. 2 down, 1 to go

disclaimer:i own nothing...

Chapter 8:2 down, 1 to go

The door opened to the burrow and everyone looked around. Ron and the very large Hermione came walking in.

"Where've you been?"Harry asked.

"Another false alarm."Ron said.

Hermione and Ron had been running around all week because Hermione kept thinking that she was going to have the twins.

"How do you feel 'Mione?"Ginny asked.

"Fine."she replied.

Luna just walked into the room carrying her babies in each arm.

"Hey, 'Mione."Luna said."Do you know what time it is?"

"Hey and it's 7:00."

"Harry..."Ginny said but he didn't hear.

"Harry..."she said again."Harry..."

"Harry!"Ginny said this time yanking on his shirt.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"The babies..."

"What about them?"He asked her.

"They kicked..."

"Ohhh...let me feel it!"This time it was Mrs. Weasley that spoke.

"No. I mean...they kicked differently...like...like...like they're com...com...coming!"Ginny finally finished.

"Oh my God!"Harry yelled."Mrs. Weasley? What do I do!"

"Ron! Go bring the car around. We have to fly. Harry. You help me take Ginny to the car."

And with that they set off. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville stayed at the burrow to tell Mr. Weasley about the news when he got home.

Within 15 minutes They were at St. Mungo's and trying to get Ginny calm.

Harry followed Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stayed and waited for the others.

She'd been waiting 10 minutes when the others arrived.

"Is she alright?"Mr Weasley asked when he reached his wife.

"I think so."

They waited the whole day finally, at 11:30 that night the triplets were born.

&&&&&&

hope you liked it!


End file.
